1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waste water condenser which utilizes waste water obtained from the refrigeration system in cooling both the condenser coil and the compressor.
2. Prior Art
In conventional refrigeration systems a fan and accompanying fan motor are generally used to provide air-cooling for the condenser. However, this arrangement means that power must be supplied to the motor which drives the fan, thus incurring additional operating expense not to mention the increased chance of malfunction by reason of the need for additional moving parts. Moreover, since many refrigeration systems are located in an indoor environment where the air temperature is in the area of 70.degree. F. the air used to cool the condenser is not very efficient in extracting heat from the refrigerant within the condenser coil. Additionally, the use of fans requires ventilation grilles in the appliances in which they are used. Other systems of cooling which use water for that purpose rather than air generally require a large amount of water which is in short supply in many areas.